Pineapple
A Pineapple is an item used in Cooking (especially Gnome cooking) and Farming. It cannot truly be considered a food item, since eating it isn't a choice in its options menu. However, a pineapple is used as an ingredient to make drinks such as the fruit blast and pineapple punch. Players can also use a knife on a pineapple to turn it into four pineapple rings (which heal 200 life points each) or pineapple chunks (the entire pineapple becomes one set of chunks, which heals 200 life points). Either of these can be consumed on their own or used in making pineapple pizzas. Dropping monsters Where to obtain Players can pick pineapples from plants found in tropical areas, such as near the entrance to Brimhaven Dungeon or near the start of the Ape Atoll Agility Course. Members can grow their own pineapple tree via the Farming skill (see below). This provides a source of free pineapples that may be more conveniently-placed than wild pineapple plants. Players can also buy pineapples from the Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold; Hudo and Heckel Funch sell them for 2 coins each, and have an inventory stock of 10. Arhein in Catherby will also sell pineapples for 2 coins each, but he has a limited stock of 40 per day (RuneScape server time). Players must talk to him for this, and not trade with him directly. When buying from Arhein, the pineapples come noted, so no need to worry about how many you can fit in inventory. Players can also buy (and sell) pineapples on the Grand Exchange. When this feature was first released, pineapples were 450 coins each, but this has now moderated. Pineapples were originally sold on charter ships, but are no longer sold there due to the Shop Improvement update of 2 October 2007. Pineapples can sometimes be found inside barrels. Another great way to obtain pineapples is by killing kurasks, located in the slayer dungeon, who routinely drop 3 or 4 noted pineapples at a time. A full task of 150 kurasks can net a player over 100 pineapples. Provided that the Easy tasks in the Karamja Diary have been completed, a pirate named Dell Monti, located around the Brimhaven house portal, will give players 40 free noted pineapples per day. Players with level 69 Summoning may summon a fruit bat and use its fruit fall special to receive a decent amount of pineapples. Farming It is also possible to grow a pineapple tree from a pineapple seed with level 51 Farming. A gardener will watch over it for a payment of 10 watermelons. Players can use pineapples to make supercompost, and they are popular for this purpose because they can be easily and cheaply obtained. The best way to obtain these for supercompost is by talking to Arhein in Catherby and ask to buy pineapples. Arhein can sell up to 40 pineapples per day for 2 coins each. Players can use some of these pineapples to put into the compost bin at the farming patch nearby. Players can also use 10 pineapples to pay a gardener to watch over a growing papaya tree. Trivia *Despite being inedible without cutting them first in Burgh De Rott Ramble/Temple Trekking you can trade it to your follower as food. *Previously, when you want to slice a pineapple, the chatbox would say: "You slice the Pineapple intochunks.", without a space between "into" & "chunks". This has been fixed. fi:Pineapple Category:Cooking Category:Fruit Category:Sign of the porter items